More of This
by MollyAnne14
Summary: What happens when Massie Block comes home her sophomore year from the U.K? She hasn't told anyone yet, the pc is ready for their alpha to be back, and the Briarwood Boys are ready for some fun again.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Clique, that's Lisi Harrison, aka-greatest author ever!

**Just a side note- Massie and Cam were always bffs in my story, all girls are still tight and in pc. All boys are still tight and in bb. OCD and Briarwood have joined together for high school. Also, all the kids are either 15 or 16. It is the summer before sophomore year and the new bocd has just opened up. And I may add some new themes in the story later as it develops that I did not write in here. But it will be easy to follow! Thanks for reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if I should continue this story! Love you all!**

What happens when Massie Block comes home her sophomore year from the U.K? She hasn't told anyone yet, not even the pc or her best friend since birth, Cam Fisher. Landon has moved on and she has her eyes out for a new crush! The pc is ready for their alpha to be back and the Briarwood Boys are ready for some fun again.

Massie Block- Is back from Britain with a new style, newfound sweetness, and a new head on her shoulders. A year in Europe may have changed some things, but not how much she missed her beloved Westchester and all her crew. When a certain brown eyed hottie "fancies" her again, how will she respond?

Alicia Rivera- Was one more pc tantrum away from an all out Spanish conniption before Massie Block suddenly appeared back into her life. She couldn't be happier. Josh and her are in love again, she is a sophomore, her credit card has an endless amount of cash flow, and her best friend has returned from across the pond. Just when Alicia thinks her life is being written by Cecily Von Ziegesar, Stephen King seems to start writing unwanted paragraphs in her book.

Claire Lyons- Although it's been a year, she can't help but feeling a little Massie-withdrawal. Alicia was an okay alpha, she just couldn't rally the troops like Massie could, and she knew it too. So when the former alpha pops back into Claire's life, she is on cloud nine. Cam is happy to be her boyfriend, Todd isn't as ah-noying, she actually has 5 pairs of Seven jeans that she bought all on her own, and her photography is award winning. What could go wrong?

Kristen Gregory-Can play soccer like nobody's business and is proud of it. She had an awesome time with the soccer sisters, but the group got disbanded after one year due to "personal reasons" with the coaches. Just like the rest of the pc, she was tired of the same things and needed adventure. What a better time for Massie to come in?

Dylan Marvil- Is a chart topping, Emmy Award winning, reality show star. The people spoke, and they loved her. Too bad the show has to go on break for one year so her mom's talk show can get back on track. Just when she thought her life was going to suck, Massie comes back. Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

The Briarwood Boys

Derrick Harrington- Was dating Dylan, but now has his eyes on a certain amber eyed cutie that has the slightest British accent. Too bad he isn't the most charming and hottest guy in the whole school, oh wait, he is.

Cam Fisher- Is so happy, he just wants to eat gummy worms all day. Massie his best friend, is finally back. And his lovely gf, Claire, is enjoying photography just as much as he is. Nothing could go better for him, until trouble strikes up again.

Josh Hotz- Is hotzer than ever, having just arrived home after a month in Spain. His gf, Alicia is gorgeous and so is he, he and all his friends made the varsity soccer team, and he got a brand new Audi. No trouble for you Josh? I wouldn't speak to soon.

Kemp Hurly- Perv? Check. Hotter than ever? Check. Dating Kristen has no problems, and the girl that could turn this boring town into an awesome one just came back. Kemp and his little shaggy hair and green eyes couldn't be happier.

Chris Plovert- Finally is going out with Dylan and has no more broken bones. His contacts came in, so no more glasses! Which means there are 5 hot boys coming to the new bocd now.

Dempsey Soloman- Moved back to Africa. (sorry, he just didn't have a match and I found it unfair for him to just not be mentioned!)

Thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
